The present invention is related to a rectifier circuit for converting AC voltage into DC voltage, and to a vision regeneration assisting apparatus having the rectifier circuit.
A vision regeneration assisting apparatus for vicariously executing a part of lost visual function by causing an electrode provided in an eye to output an electrical stimulation pulse signal to cells constituting a retina to stimulate it has been proposed. An apparatus (hereunder referred to as an extracorporeal image pickup type apparatus) adapted to convert outside information, which represents an image taken outside a body (that is, outside the eye), into an optical signal or an electrical signal and then transmits the signal to a device installed in the body (that is, in the eye), an apparatus (here under referred to as an intracorporeal image pickup type apparatus) adapted to form an image of outside information on a photoelectric element of a device installed in a body (that is, in the eye), and the like have been proposed as the vision regeneration assisting apparatuses.
In the apparatuses, electric power for driving the device installed in the body and that for outputting an electrical stimulation pulse signal from the electrode should be supplied from outside the body, and it is preferable for the apparatuses to perform such supply of the electric power in a noncontact manner so as to suppress infectious diseases and burdens on a patient. Thus, a method of placing a primary coil outside the body and placing a secondary coil in the body, and supplying the electrical power from outside the body into the body by electromagnetic induction has been proposed. The electrical power supplied from outside the body into the body is AC power whereas the device provided in the body is DC-driven. Thus, a rectifier circuit for converting AC voltage to DC voltage is necessary. It is desirable to miniaturize the device provided in the body more. Further, it is desirable to perform rectification more efficiently.